


Roselia x Con Air

by RinkoStories



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Con Air (1997)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinkoStories/pseuds/RinkoStories
Summary: Yukina, a wrongly convicted prisoner, has to struggle herself when the plane is being hijacked by criminals.PLOT & CHARACTER CHANGESMain characters- Yukina Minato as Cameron Poe- Lisa Imai as Tricia Poe- Ako Udagawa as Casey PoeAdditional characters (ending)- Kasumi Toyama- Ran Mitake- Aya Maruyama- Sayo Hikawa- Rinko Shirokane- Kokoro TsurumakiAll villain characters and other supporting characters use the original Con Air characters. Locations, such as Kasumigaura, Mito City, etc. and anything else remain unchanged.ADDITIONAL NOTES (migrating from Wattpad):- "After Graduation" is Chapter 1 and uses the same title name.- "Welcome to Con Air!", "Mito City", and "Next Destination" merge into "Welcome to Con Air!" as Chapter 2.- "Plan B" and "Syringe for Her" merge into "Seeking Syringe" as Chapter 3.- "God Does Exist" and "Crash Landing" merge into "Crash Landing" as Chapter 4.- "Fired Up" is Chapter 5 and uses the same title name.DISCLAIMER: This fanfiction is never affilated by the official. BanG Dream! belongs to Bushiroad. Con Air belongs to Touchstone Pictures.
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Imai Lisa/Udagawa Ako
Kudos: 1





	1. After Graduation

"Haneoka, one of the greatest high school in their history. Haneoka sincerely thanks to your graduation, for your hard work and cooperation during your times in there. Hina has attended lots of wonderful festivals that can't be forgotten. You, the upperclasswomen, should keep Haneoka in an awesome quality. You should continue the generation of Haneoka. We will be watching over you. We thank you. Have a nice day." - Yukina Minato

Yukina shows her thankful words to fellow Haneoka graduates, and after that, she meets Lisa in the bar. They meet three drunken women, mocking Yukina's relationship with Lisa, but Yukina doesn't care and keeps eating, then they leave. After eating, she and Lisa go home, but is shortly encountered by the same drunken girls. She fights them, but she kills one of them when one of the drunken women draws the knife. Lisa, seeing this, becomes horrified with Yukina's action, and calls the guard to see the dead woman. The guard calls the police and arrest her, sending her into the unknown prison for months.

"Yukina Minato, because of your actions you have been imprisoned for approximately 7 to 10 months. I assume your behavior is very dangerous." - The police officer before imprisoning her

However, Yukina doesn't give herself up in the prison. She encounters the another inmate, who is also a Haneoka graduate, and she also gets messages from Roselia members about wishing her back. One day, on July 14th, Yukina got a special message:

「Yukina-san is coming home on July 14th. My classmate's sister's birthday is July 14th. I'm glad to see Roselia fired up again on July 14th. I can't wait~」

She and her fellow inmate are allowed to be paroled via the plane called Firebird.


	2. Welcome to Con Air!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukina and her fellow inmate are paroled via Firebird, but some criminals attempt to hijack the plane.

Some prisoners are introduced, including Cyrus "The Virus" Grissom, Nathan "Diamond Dog" Jones, Billy Bedlam, Johnny 23, and Yukina herself. After taking off, Joe "Pinball" Parker makes a distraction by putting down a fire to his side, releasing the criminals. Cyrus is released and he quickly gets through the cockpit, using the gun from the pilot to kill two of the prisoners. He takes control over the plane.

"Welcome to Con Air!" - Cyrus Grissom

Johnny 23 attempts to rape Sally Bishop, but is foiled by Yukina and Grissom. Sims is released, trying to take control over the plane, but Grissom kills him. He then picks up six inmates to be transferred. Yukina is chosen to be transferred, but she says she doesn't want to be transferred for safety reasons.

"I don't want to. I changed my mind. You know, I have a few years to be released and I'm having fear against anything that happened, so it would be better if you let me stay." - Yukina when is about to be exchanged

The plane makes a landing on the unknown place in Mito City. Some of the prisoners in Firebird are exchanged, while some of the prisoners to the Firebird are introduced, including Francisco Cindino, Swamp Thing, and Garland Greene, the most feared convict of being a serial killer many years ago. Pinball goes out from the plane by down below with his transponder to check out the red plane.

After the bus leaves, the guards finally realize that those guards are criminals, so they sent the police to hunt them down, while the criminals go back to the plane and depart. Pinball realizes that the plane is about to take off, but he doesn't manage it to go inside.

"Those guards ain't guards. They're cons. Stall'em!" - The officer, seeing their guards are criminals

Larkin and Malloy argue each other about what happened to the plane, so Malloy calls some choppers to follow the plane signal. Meanwhile, in the plane, Grissom and Diamond Dog release Greene, appreciating his crimes he did. They go back to the cockpit, and Yukina goes to there to know their next destination. After they call Larkin, they tell her that the plane will land on Kasumigaura Air Field. Meanwhile, Lisa and Ako are waiting in the small base.

"Kasumigaura. You know that? That's it." - Cyrus Grissom to Yukina Minato before closing the door

Grissom announces that the plane will land on Kasumigaura Air Field in approximately 70 minutes. He orders Diamond Dog to check the landing gear, and Diamond Dog invites Yukina to go there. They discover Pinball's dead body, and Yukina writes a message before she throws that body to the street. Yukina and Diamond Dog go back shortly after.

「Japan Officer, Vince Larkin - Kasumigaura Air Field」- message from Pinball's body

Larkin got a phone call that the plane will go to the Kasumigaura Air Field so he alone borrows a car from someone to go there, while Bedlam goes to the landing gear, discovering Yukina's birthday gift to Kasumi, a star headphone, and a parole message. Yukina comes in again and knows what he will do about her things there, so she fights Bedlam and finally kills him.

"Why couldn't you put that starry thing into the box?" - Yukina, after killing Bedlam

Meanwhile, Larkin arrives at Kasumigaura Air Field and goes to the tower, only to see the blood shed from a dead people inside. The plane is about to land on it, and it almost crushed the propane during landing. After landing, some inmates go wild.

"Thank you for choosing Con Air." - Cyrus Grissom, after landing


	3. Seeking Syringe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Firebird makes a landing on Kasumigaura Air Field, Yukina tries to seek a syringe for her fellow inmate, while Cyrus and his inmates are defending themselves against the police.

Yukina invites her fellow inmate to go down, but she doesn't want to go down, and Bishop says to Yukina that she'd be better to let her go.

"You'd better leave her. She's too far along. She could get into shock." - Sally Bishop to Yukina before she leaves

Yukina meets Diamond Dog and suggests that the prisoners can be used for something useful. He ignores her advice, but Grissom agrees Yukina's opinion that they should go to Plan B: Searching the fuel truck while inmates outside go pulling up the plane.

"We need a refueling truck and a tractor, so get back and dig the plane out." - Cyrus Grissom to Diamond Dog

Meanwhile, Garland Greene goes to somewhere where he meets a child; Yukina asks Grissom so she can go getting the fuel truck, only to be ambushed shortly after. Larkin comes as Yukina overcomes the ambushers.

"May I lower my gun?" Larkin asked.  
"Go ahead." Yukina responded.  
"But are you gonna lower yours?" asks Larkin again.  
"Sorry, but there are two men I trust. The one's me, the other's not you." said Yukina before Larkin talks about the interesting stuffs.

After some talking, before Yukina leaves, Larkin says he spoke to her bandmates in person. Meanwhile, Greene is asked by a little child about his conditions.  
"You look sick?" says the child.  
"Why do you ask?" says Greene.  
"Because you look sick."  
"I am sick."  
"Do you take medicines?"  
"There is no medicine for what I have."  
"Wanna sing?"  
"Sure."  
They sing the song of He's Got The Whole World in His Hands together.

The armies are coming, while inmates are pulling the plane, Cindino escapes with a plane in a fuel truck. Larkin goes for a crane, stopping the plane from escaping. Grissom knows and with the other inmates they run to him.

"It looks like you missed your connection." said Grissom.  
"We were coming to you." said Cindino while Grissom takes one of the inmates' tobacco before dropping it.  
"Please! Cy-"  
"Onara." With that he ignites the fire with the tobacco and kills Cindino.

Yukina runs and hides to an old man under the car, and asks him where is the syringe. The old man thinks it isn't good, so Yukina asks him where is the first aid kit, and it is located in the fire truck over the boneyard. Meanwhile, Grissom discovers the dead Bedlam, and Diamond Dog picks up the guns from the Firebird to repel the attacks. Grissom strategizes the defense, and the inmates go to their defending position. Larkin knows this when the armies come to the middle and orders them to fall back, but the inmates launch an ambush, killing several of them. He then goes to the bulldozer truck, protecting the remaining troops, while Johnny 23 is about to rape Bishop again, but Yukina stops him before he does.

Meanwhile, the inmates are overwhelmed by the bulldozer, so Grissom commands them to go back to the plane and start the engine. They obey, although some of the inmates are killed. The plane departs, with one of the ropes hooking the car, destroying a tower before the car itself is destroyed. Malloy is mad, and he wants the helicopters to chase the Firebird and destroy it.


	4. Crash Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Firebird makes a crash landing on Shinjuku, Tokyo. The inmates are arrested, but how about Cyrus and another inmates...?

Suddenly, Yukina's intention on plane is revealed by Grissom, and before he could kill Bishop, Yukina's fellow inmate shows to her that it was herself. Yukina thinks the insulin made her crazy, and Grissom shoots Yukina's fellow inmate in the stomach. Yukina's fellow inmate had a bad feeling, even she says that God doesn't exist, but Yukina empowers her fellow inmate's belief that God does exist, so she overcomes herself and controls the plane.

"I'll show you God still exists." - Yukina to her fellow inmate before taking over the plane

Despite her minor suffering in her left arm, she is managed to get into the cockpit, and she is able to hold their missile attacks, while Grissom tries to get into Yukina, but he runs out of bullets and drops the gun. Bishop, seeing this, knocks him unconscious.

Larkin suggests the plane to land at Haneda Airport, but Swamp Thing decides to land on Shinjuku. The plane causes mass destruction around the strip. Johnny 23, with his last words, motivates Grissom to keep fighting. He finally encounters Yukina and confronts her once again before the plane takes a lot of damage and it finally kills Johnny 23.

"You know what, before I kill you, the last thing that dark blue rose ever gets to fire up will be my very stinking breath." - Cyrus Grissom

After crash landing, Yukina, the fellow inmate, and Bishop walk out from the plane, and the fellow inmate is taken to the hospital, while Grissom, Diamond Dog, and Swamp Thing secretly escapes, and the other inmates are being apprehended.

Bishop: "So what are we gonna do now?"  
Yukina: "You can just stay now. I will invite my friends to bring back Roselia to life again."  
Bishop: "That's nice of you. Next time, take the bus."

Yukina can only smile to see her go, but is suddenly looking at the escapees with the fire truck. With Larkin they chase them down, and they both successfully killed those escapees, with Grissom falling to the electric wires, then into the conveyer belt, and is finally killed by the crusher. Before he is killed, Yukina said:  
"You ain't gettin' near my Roselia. Buckle up!"


	5. Fired Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukina is finally reunited with the girls, and she decides to start her live with Roselia in CiRCLE.

Yukina, now feeling happy and passionate, makes a friendship with Larkin, before finally being met by Kasumi, Ran, Aya, Kokoro, and Roselia members.

Ran: "Welcome home, Minato-san!"  
Aya: "Welcome home, Yukina-chan!"  
Kokoro: "Welcome home, Yukina!"  
Ako: "Yukina-san...! Thank you for coming home! I really miss you! We can't play much better without you!"  
Lisa: "Yukina, welcome home!"  
Yukina: "Thank you very much! This is how I miss you, girls. You never forgot me in the adversity." [they both hug Yukina]  
Kasumi: "Yukina-senpai! Welcome home!"  
Yukina: "Toyama-san, thank you. And happy birthday. Here's your gift." [They are shocked.]  
Everyone (except Kasumi and Yukina): "Happy birthday!"  
Kasumi: "T-t-t... Thank you very much! Yukina-senpai is not only our hero, she is really a nice person to tag along!" [Yukina is suddenly shocked and a little embarrassed.] "Um... what's wrong?"  
Yukina: "Agh... nothing. Never mind. Just I'm happy to be with you again, girls."

Ako, seeing the plane name, becomes more excited about how Roselia should perform again.

Ako: "Yukina-san! Yukina-san! Look at the plane name. It's also one of our songs, right? I can't wait to see you perform again with us!"  
Sayo (Hikawa): "Yeah. This plane has a fiery name. Your heart is fiery in the plane. So are we excited to see your heart be fiery again."  
Lisa: "Agree though! We really miss you, Yukina. Our performance would not be that awesome without you."  
Rinko: "Yeah... I can't wait to perform with you, Yukina-san... You are a great hero, indeed..."  
Yukina: "Yeah. By the way, we're gonna perform our comeback in Live House CiRCLE. Who wants to celebrate with me?"  
Everyone: "Yes!"

Meanwhile, Garland Greene, an uncredited convict, becomes a magician, and wins the free ticket to CiRCLE.


End file.
